Longer than Forever
by wolfspirit820
Summary: Sequel to Forever and Always! Complication push Dracula and Anna farther apart but soon they become closer together as Anna finally realizes her true feelings! What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Strained Emotions

**_A/N: Welcome to the sequel to Forever and Always.... Longer than Forever!!!! So I hope you enjoy!!!!_**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Weeks after Allison's death, Anna's life fell into a lifeless routine. She would get up in the evening, get breakfast, have pleasant conversation with Dracula, went to bed, and then started all over again. She felt like she was a zombie, not really caring about life anymore, it just was not worth caring for. She really wished she could see Allison again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula lay in his coffin, looked to Anna, and thought about how lifeless she had become, it was as if her soul was already dead, and her body was just waiting catch up. He tried to be supportive, by holding back his lust for her, but it was hard for him. Though he had to admit that Allison's life and death brought them closer together, it also put a great deal of emotional strain on both of them. As he thought these troubling thoughts, he slowly fell asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna woke up during the morning, which was very unusual for her, but she couldn't sleep. She pulled back the curtain that hung from a window in the room she and Dracula shared, and saw how the sun lightly fell upon the forest. Looking back at Dracula's coffin, she saw that he was still in a very deep slumber. Silently, she sneaked out of the room, winded through the familiar hallways, until she got to the front door, which she quietly stepped out of. It had been so long since she had been out of the castle, that she had almost forgot the feeling of the sun on her skin, and grass beneath her feet, she felt as if she was a child, just seeing the world for the first time. She missed the outside world so much, but she was also nervous of stepping further from the castle protected her, and made her feel safe, but she did. She wandered through the forest, finally becoming at ease for the first time since Allison's death.

_Few Hours Later…._

Anna wandered even farther into the forest, but soon felt the need to go back to the castle. After wandering some more, she soon realized that she was completely and utterly lost. Soon she found a clearing and decided that know would be the best time to rest, she sat on a rock that was near the center of the clearing. Suddenly there was a rustle behind her; she turned to see a homely looking man. "Claudiu…." She greeted, remembering the usually kind man, as his face contorted in surprise and horror. "Vampire…." He whispered in horror. "VAMPIRE!" He repeated loudly, now screaming in fear. "What! I am not a…." She started, but before she could complete her sentence, a group of villagers; stakes and torches raised rush into the clear. They start to approach with murderous looks on their faces. She tries to speak but all that escapes her lips, is a whimper, as they close in on her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: Just to tell you, i am going away on a trip for a week but i will write during it!!!! And on another unrelated note, Cladiu means lame in Romanian, and he really is lame if he thinks Anna is a vampre!!!! but whatever.... So please Review!!!_**


	2. Sorrow

**_A/N: Once again you are going to need tissues....._**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dracula awoke at dusk, his eyes raked over the bedroom, and a feeling of uneasiness washed over him. _Something is wrong….._ He thought, anxiously. Slowly, he realized that Anna was not in the room, once he realized that, he started to panic, and almost ran out of the room to search for her elsewhere. After searching every corner of the castle, he quickly shifted into his other form, and flew above the forest. As he flew in every direction he was overpowered by the smell of blood, he swiftly flew to the source of the delicious smell, and found himself above a small clearing. In the middle of the clearing he found a horrifying sight. Anna lay in a pool of her own blood, her clothes viciously torn and stained crimson from the blood. Her once beautiful cream colored skin was now singed, bruised, cut unmercifully, and there was a stake in her heart. At the sight of her mangled body, he instantly flew to her side, and shifted back into his human form. He listened for a heartbeat, but there was nothing, and his worse fears were realized, she is _dead_. When he realized that, he lifted her body into his arms, she was cold and stiff from rigor mortis, but he still held her close, caressing her broken body. He sobbed lightly as he nuzzled his face in her bloody hair, smearing his face in blood, but he didn't care, he didn't even notice his hunger. Once he was finally done sobbing, he slowly stood, still holding her, shifted into his other form, and flew back to the castle.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna's spirit walked forward though a black abyss, which had to be the dead zone. Why, she walked she did not know. All she knew was that she had to keep walking, and never stop.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Desperation

_**A/N: I know the last one was sad, and short but this one is better! I promise!**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_One Month Later…._

Gwyneth was really worried about her Master's well being. Ever since he came home cover in blood, and Anna's corpse in his arms, he has been extremely depressed. All he would do is lie in bed, refusing to feed, in a futile attempt to kill himself. Though she would not let that happen. Dracula is like a father to her, and she would not watch him die. Once in a desperate attempt to keep him alive, she stuffed a bloody rag down his throat, to force him to feed, but he pushed her away, and cursed her for trying to _save _him. After that failure she is more determined to keep him alive, she just had too.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anna's spirit saw a light amongst the darkness, her walk turned into a desperate run as she continued to get closer. When she finally reached it, the light enveloped her, and a burning sensation pierced her body, like flaming knives. She knew this sensation, she had felt it before, she was entering hell. She closed her eyes, hoping the pain would go away. When she opened them, she was in a giant room. The walls were made out of pure flame, the floors were paved with blood, and a throne sat upon a tower of corpses, where Satan sat. Knelt beside him was a beautiful woman, her hair was the color of sunlight, and she had deep crimson eyes. By the way she clutched him, and playfully bit his neck, she had to be his bride. When he saw her, he grinned wickedly. "Hello, Anna." He greeted. "I would like to introduce you to my bride, Lanna. " He added, gesturing towards the woman at his side. Lana quickly appeared in front of her, and extended her hand in greeting. "Hello, Anna. So nice to finally meet you." Lanna greeted, in a smooth Russian accent. "Well, it is nice to meet you too, Lanna." She answered weakly, and lightly shook her hand, still in very much pain. "Lanna, could you please leave us, so we may be able to discuss a matter of great importance." He asked, mischievously. "Yes, master." Lanna replied, disappearing right before her eyes. "I did not know you had a bride…." Anna stated, raising a eyebrow. "Well, yes…. But unlike my son and his previous brides…. I…." He trailed off, trying to find the words. "Care for her…." He finished. _There is a glint in his eyes when he speaks of her, but a glint of what? Happiness, compassion, maybe even…. Love? Could the devil himself, possibly love someone other than himself?_ She thought, confused. "Well, anyway…. I hear that you are finally realizing how much my son loves you…." He said, joyfully. Snapping her from her confusing thoughts. "Well, I do admit that your son feels something for me…. Whether it is lust or love, I do not know…. But I have grown to enjoy it…." She answered, smiling devilishly. "Well would you like me to bring you back to life, so you can be with him?" He asked, anxiously. "Yes!" She screamed, with so much enthusiasm, that he started to chuckle. "I will turn you into a head vampire, like Dracula. You will be impervious to everything, except for werewolves…. Everything else about being a vampire, my son can explain to you when you get there. "He informed her. "Wait! Before I go, I was wondering if I could have some revenge on a man I heard was here…." She asked, somberly. "Who do you have in mind?" He asked. She only had one reply. "Van Helsing."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N: What? Did you actually think I was going to let Anna die, and stay dead! I may be crazy but that is just plain stupid! And dont worry Van Helsing is going to get what he deserves! MWHAHAHAHA! (Sorry, my vaction without a computer made even more crazy than usual so bear with me!) _**


	4. Torture

_**Hey sorry i havent written in a while, I was tired of Van Helsing (I know thats **_**_Blasphemy! ) But i have come to love it again!!!!!! (YAY!!!!)_**

* * *

There was darkness everywhere but Anna was getting used to it, she liked it, that when she saw him. The man she had once had thought of loving, a fellow warrior against a common enemy, her friend, Gabriel. The murderer of her daughter. Hate boiled in her blood almost overflowing out of pores, she knew hate wouldn't bring Allison back, but it was still present. She called to him.

"Gabriel" Her mouth curled into a smiling sneer.

"Anna" He said, remembering the puncher wound that lead him to damnation, he grabbed his chest.

"Why did you kill me?" He asked, only in a whisper since his throat was burning with hurt and pain.

"Because I hate you." She reply with a seducing sneer, now she understood why the brides loved playing with their pray.

"Why?" he asked.

"You ask too many questions." She said.

She opened her hand and summoned a whip, she felt the searing leather. _Perfect._ She smiled a toothy smile, her canines grew with bloodlust, relieving her deal with the devil.

"YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!!!!" Van Helsing screamed.

"I should have become one of them a long time ago. For you see I am too be the bride of the man I love. Vladilaus." She said, loving his name on her lips, she licked her lips hoping to conger up some of the taste of his lips, it excited her more. She felt dangerous, sexy.

"YOU LOVE DRACULA!!!! WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!!!" He screamed pleading to the Anna he knew who he thought was still in there.

"Sorry…." She said as she wrapped the whipped around his waist, and hoisted him over to her, then with her hands around his throat, she crushed his windpipe, and in his last moments, she concluded. "I don't date dead men."

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry I've been gone but I am coming back with avengance. (Thanks to King of Ithiria for getting me back into my obsession with Van Helsing!!!!)**_


	5. A Reunion, And One Hell Of A Punishment

_**A/N: This chapter is a sweet release from all of the sadness of the last chapters.**_

* * *

After she was done, Satan came to survey her work.

"Nice job, quick efficient, but filled with pain, could have been more bloody though." He said, looking at the corpse of the late Van Helsing with a skillful eye.

"Everyone's a critic!" She said throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, obviously joking.

"Glad to see your mood and your sense of humor have improved." He said, chuckling so hard, he couldn't catch his breath.

"Well I can see everything clearly. Now can I go home?" She asked a little inpatient to see her love.

"Hey, wait a second."

"WHAT!!!!" She whined.

"Be careful do not become too clingy, my son does love you, but if you turn out like his brides, I promise that his love will not stay for long." He warned somberly.

"Don't worry, I won't become like those bitches." She said toughly, just to show she was still herself.

"Good…." He said, with a sinister smile only he could pull off.

With that a swirling portal opened in front of her, and through it she could see the Budapest castle in the dead of the night. She took a deep breath, gathering whatever courage she lacked. Took a try at turning into a bat, she nailed it on her first try. She flew through the portal and instantly was transported into the night sky over her beloved's castle. Then she thought she would try something else new, she flew to the ground but not before letting an earsplitting screech, just to let her new self be known to the world. Once she reached the ground, landing perfectly on her feet, the agility she was born with was now coming in handy, now that she was reborn; she closed her eyes and thought of Dracula's room, when she opened them she was in his room.

It was just like she remembered it, except it was dustier. She started to wonder how long she was gone, when she noticed, that there was a human sized lump in the middle of the bed, she knew exactly who it was. She climbed up, crawling up to him seductively. When she reached where his head, she pulled back part of the covers, and whispered in his ear:

"I'm back."

* * *

Dracula was about to snapped Gwyneth head off, for disturbing him, but then he realized something…. That wasn't Gwyneth voice. He looked over to see who would disturb him at this time of night. He looked and saw Anna's face in front of him, except she was pale; her eyes were dark, almost black.

He couldn't believe it, Anna his love was in front of him, with a smile on her face, she looked absolutely perfect. He was almost crying. He cupped her face in his hands, just to make sure she was a figment of his grieving mind. She was real.

Now he really was crying, but they were tears of joy.

Then he started to wonder how she got back, why she was so cold, and why wasn't she cringing from his touch. Before she died, they were close but not so close that he could hold her like he always wanted to; it was too soon after Allison death.

_What happened to the women I loved? _He thought, somewhat afraid that she was changed, maybe for the worse.

"Why won't you talk, please say something. I need to her your voice." She asked a hint of pleading in her voice.

"Um……. I am not sure of what to say." He said.

"Oh no!" She said tears drowning her throat.

"What?!" He asked.

"Satan warned me about this, I changed and now you don't love me!" She sobbed.

"Anna." He said holding her shoulders, and looking her straight in the eyes. "I will always love you." He added, truth written deep in his eyes.

"I love you too."

With that they cascaded into hot passionate kisses, she moaned loudly guessing that it would turn him on, he became hard, that's when she grabbed him in the most un-holy spot. He growled, body shivering, she was driving him crazy.

He pushed her away.

"What? You can't be un-attracted to me because this says otherwise." She said squeezing his wood, he hissed.

"Let go of it!" He growled in a husky voice.

"Alright…. Grumpy." She said, letting go of it.

"How much do you want to have sex with me?" He asked abruptly.

"Really bad." She said, nonchalantly.

"Well then consider this your punishment for dying. You will not have sex with me until our wedding day, a month from now." He said firmly, though he had doubts of whether this was punishment for her or for him

"Well, I hope you can stand it." She purred, biting her lip until bleed and then licking off before it had a chance to heal. This tiny act somehow, drove him insane, since it combine his lust for her with his lust for blood. Then she climbed off the bed, walked to door, hips swing gracefully, and left the room.

_This is going to be a long month._ He thought with a sigh. _Maybe I'm in over my head._

* * *

**_A/N: How was it? Is Anna to happy now? Has her personality changed to much? Did I go too far with her grabbing his.... *cough* disco stick? TELL ME!!!!! I NEED TO KNOW!!!!!! MY DESIRE TO FINISH THIS STORY DEPENDS ON IT!!!!!!_**


	6. Mentor

**A/N: I don't know how far I am going to take this story, I am very busy with other projects but I was so worried about leaving this story on _that_ chapter that, I couldn't work on anything else, so I decided to at least write another chapter, so at least the last thing you people might read me is not_ that _chapter.**

* * *

Anna awoke the next morning, head throbbing, and mind reeling. What happened yesterday burned in her mind, ripping open her eyes to behavior that would made her blush, if that's possible for a vampire.

She got out of bed, and almost fell, due to a state of vertigo. Not helped by the fact she was holding in a sob that threatened to betray her abhorrence at her former self.

But was that her former self, a result of her intoxicated state of mind, being drunk on revenge and blood? Or was this who she was now going to be?

This question rips through her mind and tears at fresh wounds. Regret now had a strangle hold on her psyche. She barely made it to the bathroom before she started to weep over her loss of self.

A thought flashed in her mind.

She could dive deep into the basin, drown the doubt and self pity, and with each gasping breath all her problem would slip away….

There was only one problem with this plan. She's a vampire only able to be killed by the fangs of werewolf.

_There is no going back. _She thought and with that she let go of a breath she did not even know she was holding. _It's surprising how easy it was to forget to breathe when you're a vampire._

With that she got out of the tub and she began the tedious task of drying herself, but she did not know her sobs were not unheard.

* * *

Dracula stayed up late into the night, images and desires that plagued him all during her stay, freshly revived by her return.

Yet, he persevered.

He welcomed the morning for the first time hoping the light would eradicate the darkness he felt suffocated him, sadly though he realized the darkness was in his mind.

This revelation was short lived when he heard a whine he knew oh so well, Anna's.

He rushed to her room, and with an blatant disregard for privacy her broke down the door to find her in a silk bath robe, still skin still dripping.

"Thank god, for my extra sensitive hear or you would have caught me naked!" She said with a coy, obviously forced smile.

"Why were you crying?" He asked, harsher than he wanted to.

She sat down with a sigh.

"Sit down."

He compiled.

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but…. I guess I haven't changed that much. What happened last night was me being drunk on my first kill. I don't think that with good conscience, I would have said or done what I did. I am such a disappointment and a tease!" She said, hanging her head in shame.

A silence passed over them…. Until, she got the courage to look at him, and found that an understanding smile graced his features.

"It's alright. I remember my first kill; I was so drunk on power, when I woke the next morning. I found I had destroyed a whole village." He chuckled, cleared his throat and continued. "Being a youngling takes some getting used to. It's like going through your teenage years once again, except this time you are incredibly strong and powerful, with a world cowering at your feet, but don't worry. I will help you through it."

He took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Why don't we take things slowly?"

"Thank you." She said a real smile playing her lips. She whispered:

"My mentor."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you MadMadameMe for giving me that suggestion that brought me back to my senses. I hope this is alot more truer to Anna character. **

**By the way if you beg enough I might right more. SO YOU BETTER GET GROVELING!**


End file.
